Text to speech systems are systems where audio speech or audio speech files are output in response to reception of a text file.
Text to speech systems are used in a wide variety of applications such as electronic games, e-book readers, e-mail readers, satellite navigation, automated telephone systems and automated warning systems.
In statistical parametric speech synthesis, such as Hidden Markov Model (HMM) based synthesis, one of the problems is in the over-smoothing of parameters, which leads to a muffled sensation in the synthesised output.
There is a continuing need to make efficient systems which sound more like a human voice.